A New World Discovered By Complete Accident
by Bloody Mina
Summary: The people of the wizarding world are brilliant, but even the littlest things are looked over. For example, platform 9¾... It's rather easy to access. So what would happen if someone accidentally entered their world? RATED FOR LANGUAGE & SEXUAL SUGGESTION
1. Prologue

Summary- The people of Hogwarts are brilliant, but even the littlest things are looked over. For example, platform 9 ¾... It's rather easy to access. So what would happen if someone accidentally entered their world?

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. At all. Zip. Zero... I only own my characters... Who will never amount to anything.

- - - - -

Krinta "Grim" Grimsnake. A name which she detested. After all, for the last nine of her seventeen years was spent being made fun of. Well, until she entered high school, and decided to stop taking everyone's bullshit. She dyed her model-worthy blond hair black with silver streaks, and got blood red contacts with skulls for pupils. Her once smiling, pink lips were now set in a 'don't-fuck-with-me' grin and black gloss. Of course, she finished the package up with black nail polish and the typical 'goth' clothes.

But, her looks did not make up what she was still like. Sure, she was a punk who didn't give a damn, but she did have a 3.9 GPA, and good friends. She kept her promises, like the one that she told her mother on her deathbed. "I will make you proud, mommy. I will!" At the age of ten, Krinta was forced into an orphanage, and then finally, into the Keller home. When she was fourteen, and entering high school, she was studying law enough to find a loop hole in the system. One which let her live on her own.

At first, she was crashing with a school friend, but she eventually got a job; as a dancer. It was nothing erotic, so it was legal. But, at the age of sixteen(age of consent in that area of England), Krinta moved up to poles and almost no clothes. VERY unlike her school outfits. Now, it was her last year of high school. She was working on a scholarship to a good college were she would major in music/dancing, and minor in animal handling(animals love her, and she loves animals).

But, every story must have a chink in it. After all, life is never fair. This where life began going downhill.

- - - - -

"Stupid, damned piece of junk." Krinta frowned at the train. It looked rusty... With a cussing mumble, she tugged her bag along as she moved towards platform 11. Just as she made it past platform 9, someone bumped into her. Turning around to yell at the clumsy idiot, she tripped over her boots and began falling into the wall. Wincing for the coming pain, she was surprised to be suspended for a moment... Before hitting the ground. Krinta blinked before getting up and brushing herself off. Turning about, her mouth fell open...

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" A gorgeous, polished train stood before her, and teens were running onto it. She looked around in shock and closed her eyes. _Okay, I must have passed out and begun dreaming... yup. Maybe I'm in a coma? Well, at least I won't have to visit that stupid 'life planner' in Bournemouth... Why is it so far away anyway?_ Ending her train of thought, she opened her eyes... To see a pair of bright green ones staring back at her. "Are you okay, miss?" "...It depends... I just fell through a wall..." His eyes creased in a smile. "Ah, that always happens. I guess you're transferring? Well, come along then!" He grasped her wrist and lead her into the train.

Krinta felt slightly faint. What was going on? How did she fall trhough a wall? Why did this boy make it sound normal? Where was she? Suddenly, she found herself sitting in a train booth with several people staring at her. "Where'd you pick this one up, Harry?" Krinta stared at the red haired, lanky boy. "She's new, Ron." "Oh? She certainly doesn't seem packed up for an entire year..." "Hush, 'Mione." "What? It's true, Ginny." "Oh, be quiet." Kinta held her head in her hands as everything began fuzzing at the corners of her eyes. Finally, the world went black.

- - - - -

A/N: Meepness. Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Summary- The people of Hogwarts are brilliant, but even the littlest things are looked over. For example, platform 9 ¾... It's rather easy to access. So what would happen if someone accidentally entered their world?

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. At all. Zip. Zero... I only own my characters... Who will never amount to anything.

- - - - -

Krinta groaned as someone shook her. "Go screw yourself, Xandy. Gimme ten more minutes before work..." Krinta blinked when the expected smack across the head didn't come. "Xandy?" Rolling over, she sat up, and came face to face with familiar green eyes. "Holy shit on a fuckstick!" "Such LANGUAGE!" Krinta blinked before turning her waist to see some type of prim-and-proper old woman in some stuffy clothes. "Um... Where am I?" "Why, Hogwarts, of course. Mr. Potter brought you to the Infirmary-" "Hogwarts? Potter? WHERE AM I?! I'm supposed to be on a train to fuckin' Bournemouth!" Her lips were shaking, and her eyes were wide. "What is going on..." "I believe I can answer that." Everyone looked up to an old man in funky robes...

"Ms. Grimsnake, correct?" "...Yees..." Krinta looked at him suspiciously. "This is Hogwarts. I am afraid that you have entered our world on accident." "What world? How?" "This is the wizarding world. I am a wizard. Professor McGonagall here is a witch." "Uh... huh." "Unfortunately, platform 9¾ is not a perfect structure. If you are clumsy enough, and it is the right time, muggles can fall through... Though you're not a typical muggle, Ms. Grimsnake." "How so...?" "Hm? Well, the structure usually pushes a muggle into a spell until they wander out of the platform. They don't see anyone, and no one sees them. Simple, really." "Right... So why am I here?" "Fate? Destiny? Chance? Clumsiness? Take your pick." Krinta held her head and groaned. "My head hurts..." The man chuckled. "Well, I'm going to see if there's any chance you have magical potential."

- - - - -

"Now, try flick your wrist, and..." Krinta looked at the wand incredulously. _You have got to be fuckin' kidding me..._ With an exaggerated twist, she flicked her wrist. Nothing. With a frown, she tried again. Same results. Anger began to boil her blood. With a hiss, she violently thrust her hand forward, wand withdrawn. A flurry of light and wind made it's way through the shop and crashes were heard. She grinned in satisfaction at the surprised faces of the wizards. "Hah." "Um... Try this one." He handed her a lighter one. She blinked and flickered her wrist. A spark flew from it, and landed on Olivander's shirt before bursting into flames. He patted it out and quickly took the wand, grumbling. "Odd magic..." He moved through the shop and Krinta looked at Dumbledore. "So... What will happen if I can do with the magic-ness?" "We will enroll you in our school. Or erase your memory." "But... I have a life out there." "..." She pouted and looked away. "Ah-HAH!"

A wand was thrust in her hand. "Twelve inches, dark rosewood, with a center of... chimera scale." Krinta blinked at the wondering smile on his face. With a childish sigh, she flicked her wrist off to the side of her head with uncaring. She felt her body tingle as light began to flow from the wand. Dumbledore and Olivander stared with obvious shock. "Um... Tingly?"

- - - - -

"Okay, so I have an uber powerful wand. Cool. What's next?" "So you have decided to stay?" "Sure." Krinta grinned a bit and headed for the nearest pet store. "Aw, there's so MANY!" She shot over to the lizards and looked at the snakes. "Ooohhhh..." She carefully picked up a jet black one that had silver and red spiraling around it's scales. "Ma'am, that is a highly poisonous serpent that is not to be handled by our customers. This one had yet to have it's fangs removed." "Fangs... REMOVED!? What kind of sadism is THAT!" She looked at the snake with a sad pout. It looked back at her with it's slitted red eyes and Krinta smiled as it hissed. "It likes me. See?" It slid into her long sleeve and poked it's head out to almost glare at the owner. "Aw, Dumble-dory, can I have him? Please? Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty-" "Ma'am, you have to understand that it's highly dangerous, and-" "PLEASE. You have not seen dangerous until you have a twenty-foot long python draped over your neck and body while dancing on a pole! Animals love me." Krinta shot Dumbledore some mild puppy dog eyes. "Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please?" The old man chuckled and laid several gold pieces onto the counter.

Krinta (coughDUMBLEDOREcough) purchased the necessities for a snake and the girl happily wound the snake around her neck, where it napped happily in her body heat under her loose collar, nose just out of it to breathe. Soon, everything needed was purchased. "To Hogwarts then!"

- - - - -

"M'kay. So I'd be in my... sixth year?" Dumbledore beamed at her. "Why yes, my dear. Very good, logical thinking." Krinta rolled her eyes as the old man bounced in front of her. Stupid, old fashioned carriage. Stupid, invisible horse-thingies. Why did she agree to this? A hiss in her ear oddly translated to "Don't worry, masssster...". She blinked and looked down at her snake. Did it just... talk? She chose not to say anything about it, and moved her arm up to the snake. He slid under the collar and into her sleeve, staring at the outside world through red eyes. "So... How am I to be introduced at this school of yours? After all, I doubt that a muggle suddenly appears with magical qualities everyday." "Hmm. We have decided to let you come out during dinner tonight. It has been two days since the first years' ceremony, so it will seem odd, but... You should be fine."

Krinta nodded and looked out the carriage window as they passed through a gate. Up ahead was the towering figure of Hogwarts. _Old. Ancient, even._ They stopped at the edge of a thin layer of forest and got out. Dumbledore led her through the small forest (Krinta: A mile isn't exactly SHORT! Me: SHUT UP! Or do you want to die before the fifth chapter? silence) and started taking her to the Great Hall. Panic began to take over her and she stopped, making the much older man do so as well. "What is it?" "Look at me! I'm so obviously goth in these. What if people think I'm... evil or something?" "You look absolutely fine, Ms. Grimsnake. Come along now." He began walking again, forcing Krinta to do so as well. Still, she picked over her outfit.

A purple and black lace corset made her flat stomach even smaller, and accented the curves she had grown over the years. Her lightly pleated, deep violet skirt fell just above her knees, leaving long legs covered in thin fishnet exposed. Black Stiletto boots were laced with purple ribbon, while another purple ribbon was wound around her neck in a tidy bow, with the ends falling onto her ample (Yay, corsets!) cleavage. The corset had a see-through purple film over the arms, so Krinta had added some matching purple and black lace arm-warmers under the film. Her black hair was down and flowing around her in loose curls. To top everything off, she had on some smoky eyeshadow with violet eyeliner and mascara, while her fingernails alternated between violet and black.

"So. Very. Goth." Krinta did feel very feminine and her snake hissed in agreement. "Gorgeous, love." She grinned at Dumbledore and started marching towards the doors. She waited for Dumbledore to slip in and then heard her name. "Please welcome a new addition to our school... Krinta Grimsnake!" Krinta pushed the doors open and started walking down the middle aisle. Her hips swayed sexily as she walked at a brisk, yet slow pace. Her hair billowed behind her, revealing her pale features and sharp, sultry smirk. She finally reached the chair and sat in it. The hat was placed on her gently, and everyone waited. The hat seemed to grin a bit as he went through her most forward thoughts. He opened his mouth and began to speak.

- - - - -

A/N: Cliffhanger. Don't you love 'em? Well, send me reviews, please! Please? C'mon! pouts


End file.
